


I want the rush of your heartbeat

by SelfIndulgenceInc



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Harrison dosent understand his capabilities, I am not about that underage business THANKS, I can't stress this enough the characters depicted in this are 19+, Light teasing?, M/M, Neil is a wreck when it comes to feelings, Nothing incredibly sexual, They talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfIndulgenceInc/pseuds/SelfIndulgenceInc
Summary: Neil tries to confess his feelings out of pure frustration since it seams Harrison just doesn't get it. He plan's to make it a bit more obvious by forcing himself into a situation that forces him to talk.Harrison wasn't stupid.





	I want the rush of your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> First off this is a 3am story written while listening to 'come my way' for three hours so forgive me...this is just...its something?

 

“N-Neil?? I'm confused” 

Harrison sat in the middle of the living room on a old wooden chair that he was instructed not to leave under any circumstances. He fumbled with his gloved hand while looking around the science-freaks apartment he owned. The boys were 20 now and gained sustainable livings off their own professions, Neil still in college though as Harrison was a street performer living off donation that paid quite well. The man adjusted his beanie he wore rather than his small magic hat since he wasn't expected to perform especially at Neil’s. 

 

A click was heard before music started up, seeping into the living room only drawing more questions to the performer before laying eyes on Neil who peeked around the corner. 

“If you start laughing I'm going to hit you…” 

“Of course…” 

Harrison was still confused, Neil staring straight to the ground and not giving him much answer. He steps out from behind the corner now, clapping his hands as the lights dimmed. 

“Don't get too excited, It's not magic.” 

Harrison would of bickered about the subject but couldn't help but notice how red faced his friend looked. 

“This is...some sort of set up to something?”

Neil rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall while pinching the bridge of his big nose.

“Way to point it out. Guess the subtlety is lost” 

Again, still confused as to what was even going on. Neil refused to connect his gaze to any part of the seated participant before he starts his slow walk towards him, heart ramming against his ribcage with sweaty palms. 

“Neil-”

“Shut up Harris”

The dirty blond did just that as he felt the weight of the other man now rest against his lap. His hands raised unsure of where to place them before locking eyes with the man whose hands were now trailing up his chest.

 

“Such an idiot… any other intellectual would pick up months of actual attempts to flirt. Of - fucking - course you're the only person to not pick that up. You're killing me here.”

“I'm killing  _ you _ ??”

Harrison’s hands started to shake as a pleasantly surprised crooked smile was plastered on his face that matched well with a rising blush. He watched those beautiful blue eyes roll in slight annoyance before the man on his lap grabbed his hands.

“ _ Yes _ ” 

His hands were then firmly placed against thin hips as the feeling of warm hands returned to the base of his neck, fingers gently trailing up it.

“And usually I'd sit you down and have a civil talk about my... _ feelings _ but...I've recently learned that it's not my strong suit.” Neil then let his gaze rest to the floor as if becoming bashful of his own actions, or maybe just more aware of them. Harrison started to pinch at the tips of his fingers slowly dragging a single glove off, the temptation to just slip a hand up the man's back and feel every curve and warmth of it was overwhelming. 

 

“This is you confessing then?” his face was adorned with a cocky little smile to which he didn't earn as Neil took his cheeks in between his thumb and four fingers, squeezing them a bit and getting in his face.

“Wipe that shitty smile of your face Harrison! This is difficult enough as is with your thick skull” 

Even when Neil’s hand let the soft skin go the man couldn't help but smile.

“Miscommunication” he states as the other glove was taken off and tossed to the floor, Neil turning his attention to it before a finger rested underneath his chin guiding it to face back to Harrison. A hand was holding against the small of his back while Neil leaned into it; almost trying to lean away from their closeness. 

 

“I've longed for only the sweetest moments with you for as long as I can recollect. Me being thick skulled has nothing to do with your constant stubbornness to any attempt of affection I display for you”

Neil’s face started to burn as he began to feel overwhelmed with the actions put into play; not expecting the other to throw him a 360 and act so suave and sensual. 

“S-Shut the fuck up” was the man's only defense as if all words were lost to him. Harrison sighs, his smile unwavering.

“It's okay to be embarrassed. To express yourself or even relax.” With the knowledge of how high strung Neil was he understood the struggle it could be to handle certain aspects that came natural to others. His hand trails sweetly along the scientists face until his palm cupped the side of his cheek; running their way until he rested it at the back of his head as fingers fiddled with the curly locks.

 

“What is this set up for Neil...I'm curious”

 

Neil wasn't sure if it was the situation that made the others accent all more apparent to him but it did not cease to make his heart hum. 

“ **Confidence** ” he chokes back any anxiety he had in order to be blunt with the other.

“To...seduce you in some manner to...go to dinner or some stupid shit like that. It's stupid, this is ridiculous.” he placed his feet to the floor with full intentions on getting up but was surprised with a grip on his waist. Never having felt such a demanding hold from the man Neil preceded to sit down again with confused eyes staring back at the other.

“It's working well,  _ hm _ ?” his hands started trailing across Neil’s back with smooth motions; the feeling of him quiver at the touch providing more of that confidence he played with.

 

“I want to feel you against me…” pulling the man closer to him he breaths quietly as their chests pressed together. Staring deep into the flustered man's eyes he smiles genuinely with a keen look in his eye.

“All night; bodies connecting...”

 

Feeling hands firmly hold him against Harrison’s body made Neil’s knees shake, practically melting into every little touch and breath the other graced against him. 

“ _ F-Fuck _ Harrison...Shit…” Neil pressed his hands against the man's chest pushing himself away with hesitation.

“Whats with this...attitude?” his hands started to feel Harrison’s chest shake suddenly before shooting him a confused look. He was giggling. Giggling as he raised a hand to cover his mouth while he did so.

“A-Are you fucking laughing at me?! When I'm psychically  **_AND_ ** mentally vulnerable?!?!” Harrison wiped a tear away from his eye before calming his racing heart by setting a hand to his chest.

“I didn't mean to get you  _ that _ worked up! I-I'm so sorry Neil dear!-” he had no time to react once his shirt was grabbed and then violently shaken as his head jerked forward and back.

 

“YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST  _ HARRISON _ !! Spite bit at his words as red laced his entire face, hands letting the man go before slamming his feet down to the floor and rising himself up off the others lap. As he pointed to the performer with full intent of giving him a strict wording his wrist was grabbed, pulling him down until the only thing his free hand could grab was the back of the chairs back rest. Their foreheads tapped together gently enough to avoid any real damage while Harrison batted his eyes flirtatiously.

“ _ I know _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> The spacing turned out weird once I transferred it from docs to this site and I'm too tired to fix it I'm so sorry.
> 
> Edit: If you have any requests or ideas let me know I am always open to suggestions


End file.
